PokeTown
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: A Pokemon Trainer named Stephan has slipped into Toontown and helps Mickey out in a pinch. Meant to be a Christmas present for my brother, but I'll just show him this on Christmas!


**This story was written for my little brother. He plays both Pokemon and Toontown. On Toontown, you can see him as a green duck with a green shirt and green shorts, named Stephan, or an identical "twin" (but slightly shorter) named Captain. Anyway, it was meant to be a Christmas present, but I thought, "Why not post it early?" I prevented him from even going near the laptop while I was working on this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Toontown. Both of them belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

**PokeTown**

Mickey Mouse walked around Loopy Lane in ToonTown Central, looking for cogs to destroy in order to protect the peace and happiness (or should I say silliness) in ToonTown. Little did he know, he forgot to get some gags with him, but that didn't matter, since there weren't much Cogs around, anyway. As a matter of fact, he hasn't found a single one today!

"Okay, I give up," Mickey, after a long day of looking for Cogs to fight, sighed. He just walked off of the sidewalk to go back to the Playground...but he had perfect timing!

"You rang?"

A Level 2 Cold Caller was standing right before Mickey. As quickly as he could, Mickey reached into his pockets to find some pies or water guns to fight it with. Okay, did I mention that Mickey had perfect timing when he ran into that cog? Well, I meant bad.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Where are my gags?!" Mickey screamed in horror.

"Oh, so you're not a happy toon after all, are you? Give me your number, so we can talk about it," the Cold Caller told him, getting out a phone. He dialed a few numbers, and the numbers hit Mickey, causing his Laff meter to go down a little bit. _Well, that was the worst pun ever invented, _Mickey thought. _Even so, without my gags, I can't stop this Cog!_

Meanwhile, a green duck had been watching Mickey from afar. The duck's name is Stephan, and, in reality, he's a human from another universe transformed into a duck. Actually, Stephan is a Pokemon Trainer, and when he was sucked into the portal to Toontown, all of the Pokemon in his party was taken with him.

Anyway, Stephan finally came out of his hiding spot and rushed to the rescue. Mickey and the Cold Caller both noticed him as soon as he arrived. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, young Toon, for coming to my res-What's that?" Mickey immediately began to thank Stephan for coming to save him, but he got confused when he had reached into the pockets of his shorts, which were the color of his feathers (same with his shirt) and pulled something out. But this object wasn't a pie or water gun. In fact, it wasn't a gag at all!

But what Stephan had pulled out of his pockets was a Pokeball. Inside that Pokeball was his starter Pokemon, strongest Pokemon, and best friend. He had put an Everstone on this particular Pokemon, so it won't ever evolve.

"Go, Tepig!" Stephan called out.

This was an alternate universe, but the Pokeball still opened. Out of the Pokeball came...a Tepig!

Mickey was shocked. _A pig?! Inside a weird ball?! I don't believe it! _he thought. The Cog, on the other side, just stood there, emotionless, as always. There was an awkward silence for a while, until the Cold Caller finally broke it.

"Ah, a weird Toon here without a care in the world? Well, let's see if it can handle the unfortunate fact that winter is here," it said while moving both of its index fingers back and forth. Half a second later, a cloud appeared, but as it was coming toward Stephan and Tepig...

"Tepig, dodge the cloud, and while you're at it, use Flamethrower on the Cold Caller!"

So Tepig dodged the cloud, but snow fell on Stephan, causing his Laff meter to go down by 3. But earlier, his Laff meter was full, because it was at the 54 mark, so it's only down to 51 now.

As for Tepig, it was all ready to hit the cog with its Flamethrower attack. So it did, and it hit the Cold Caller. Mickey was a little mad, thinking that Toons pulling funny jokes was the only way to defeat the Cogs. But when he looked at the Cold Caller, he could see that the meter on it was at yellow. "You're kidding!" Mickey shouted.

"Hmph. _That's _the best you got? Well, the best you've got is a blizzard," the Cold Caller responded. It used the same attack as before, but this time, it managed to hit Tepig, causing its HP to be reduced down to 192.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND RELY ON FIRE PIG HERE! USE A PIE OR SOMETHING!" Mickey screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging his arms up and down.

"Don't worry, Mickey Mouse. I'm going to use a gag, but I'm also going to do the thing," Stephan responded to Mickey's outburst. Then, he looked at his partner and asked it a question of two words.

"Ready, Tepig?"

Tepig nodded and said his name in response.

Stephan put his hands into his pockets and, finally, got out a pie! But it wasn't just one pie. No, it was two! Tepig allowed his trainer to push its tail down with the pie, and, after ducking and his trainer let go...

SPROING!

The pie bounced off of Tepig's tail!

It was the most surprising thing Mickey had witnessed in his life! "Whoa! And here, I thought that duck was crazy for letting a very unusual pig that's not a toon throw a pie with its tail!" he exclaimed.

The pie flew over to the Cold Caller and hit it in the...you-know-what. Although I'm not sure if Cogs even have those, because, you know, they're robots!

At the same time that the pie hit the Cold Caller, Stephan threw the other pie himself, yelling, "POKEMON AND TOON-I-MON DOUBLE PIE ATTACK!" As soon as the pie hit, the meter flashed red, meaning that the Cold Caller was about to explode. Tepig quickly jumped into Stephan's left hand while his trainer grabbed Mickey's hand with his right hand and ran into his hiding spot. With that, the Cold Caller exploded, and, at the fact that Tepig had hit the Cold Caller in the wrong place, Mickey began to laugh, while Stephan and Tepig high-fived...or high-foured? Ah, whatever.

Anyway, after Stephan returned Tepig to his Pokeball, he noticed Mickey cracking up laughing. "You like it? It's a technique that Tepig and I came up with to defeat Cogs while we're stuck in this world," he explained. Mickey stopped laughing, stood up, and shouted, "You're from another universe?!"

At the playground, Stephan explained to Mickey about his universe and how he got here. "Oh, I see," Mickey responded.

"By the way, the technique that Tepig and I have come up with has apparently scared off the Cogs, because it hasn't failed once," Stephan added. _Oh, so that's why there weren't very many Cogs around, _Mickey thought.

All of a sudden, Stephan felt a little dizzy. He had some trouble trying to keep himself standing, until at last, he fainted. Before the shocked Mickey could do anything, Stephan disappeared, never to appear in this universe again.

Key words: _in this universe_.

In the midst of Route 22 lied an unconscious, blond-haired boy, wearing the same clothes that the male player in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 would wear. He finally awoke, revealing his green eyes. He stood up, looking around at his surroundings. Only four words could escape his mouth.

"Was that...a dream?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Marill in the tall grass, just waiting to be caught. After a hard battle, Stephan, thanks to his trusty Tepig, caught Marill. Stephan never usually nicknamed his Pokemon, but this Marill, reminding him of the mouse he met in what he thought was a dream, was an exception.

"I'm naming this one Mickey...in honor of that place I visited in the dream world."

Stephan quietly said the name of this town full of toons and less Pokemon as he walked on.

"Toontown..."

* * *

**DONE! ...Merry (currently early) Christmas, I guess.**


End file.
